Fluid discharging guns containing multiple chambers are known as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,485, Cashavelly, and constructing a water pistol or the like so that the stream can be dispensed in various directions is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,527, Sands, in which the nozzle has a number of differently directed apertures, any one of which can be active. Other fluid dispensing devices are shown by Schleif, U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,014 and New, 3,178,118. A design for a water gun apparently having multiple chambers is shown in Bicos, design Pat. No. 159,040.
The above patents illustrate that very little change or development has taken place in this area for many years.